The Somata Chronicals: Sinnoh Rising
by frozenwolf94
Summary: Chris Somata's dream is to one day go on an adventure with Pokémon. But after meeting Professor Rowan and getting his first Pokémon, will Chris rise to the challenge of being a Trainer, or will he fall in defeat? Oc story with possible character from different franchises may appear.


**A.N:** hey my people, fw94 here with a Pokémon OC story based on a mix of the game/anime but mostly the games, and as the title says I'm placing this story in the Sinnoh. Now I'm going to say that this chapter will be based on the opining of Platinum but with some changes and some added twists in later chapters and this might be a multiple crossover with other franchises depending on the winner of my poll. And I will be asking you guys a couple of questions at the end of the chapter, so now let's get this story started with the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** Frozenwolf94 does not own Pokémon, characters from other franchises, or any music used or mention in this story, they all are owned by their rightful owners. I only own Chris Somata and any other OCs introduce in this chapter. So now enjoy the show!

**The Somata Chronicles: Sinnoh Rising!**

Chapter 1: A reckless meeting! I choose you!

Our story opens up in the small town of Twinleaf Town, a town with the scent of leaves and while having dirt trails and wide open fields. Just any other hometown out there with pretty much nothing to do except relaxes like a Snorlax.

Sitting in the living room of their house were two kids, Chris Somata and his little sister Alice Somata, with Chris trying to find something to watch on their T.V and Alice reading a magazine. Chris is a 15 year old boy with dark brown hair that was spiked up on the front and top of his head with his eyes the same color. He was wearing a dark green short sleeve shirt, light blue jeans, black tennis shoes and a dark red vest.

Alice was 5 years younger than Chris and had long silver hair tied up in a ponytail and had bright green eyes. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with a flowery pattern, pink shorts and sandals. She looked up from her magazine and looked to see that the T.V was turned off. "So I'm guessing no tournaments were on this time big bro?" Alice asked as Chris let out a yawn.

"Yeah pretty much, man I can't believe I let Kenta talk me into watching half of those old tournament videos last night, I'm so tired now. He is really determined to find the perfect strategy." Chris said as he rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes.

"You know, you could have said no to him. That way you'd be better rested and not have mom scold you for sleeping in till 11:30." Alice suggested in a matter of fact tone.

With a sigh, Chris answered. "I know but he's my friend… that and he is so stubborn that he will get you to say yes no matter what if he's determined enough."

Before anything else was said in their little conversation, they both saw a yellow flash burst through their door and crashing into Chris while saying. "Hey Chris are you home!?" with both the person that bust through the door and Chris in a mashed up pile of limbs.

In the pile of mashed up limbs, Chris said in an agitated tone. "Yes Kenta I'm home now can you kindly get off of me?"

"Whoops sorry Chris, I just got so excited about a new plan I thought up that I forgot to stop running again hehehe." Kenta said with a sheepish laugh as he stood up and helped Chris get up. Now Kenta was the same age as Chris if not a year older and having short spiked up blonde hair and sky blue colored eyes. He wore a long sleeve shirt with blue and white stripes on it, dark brown jeans and tennis shoes with a mix of white and green colors on it. Kenta has been friends with Chris since they were in preschool, which is weird since they both have different personalities. Kenta was the kind of person who gets distracted a lot and always thinks up the strangest plans that ends with either both him and Chris getting in trouble with the town or getting chased by wild Pokémon and he has a habit of getting distracted while running and always crashes into people. Chris was basically the common sense of the two being a calm thinker and tries to put reason in Kenta's head, but he did have a temper at times mostly when someone insults his friends or family and when he gets dragged into things he didn't volunteer for.

"Really Kenta, another one of your infamous plans already? It hasn't even been three days since the last one failed… my legs are still sore from all that running we did." Chris said in an annoyed tone.

With a small chuckle, Kenta scratched the back of his head and said. "Oh come on buddy, the last one wasn't so bad."

"Yes it was! We were chased by a swarm of Heracross after you tried to steal some of their honey for some weird sandwich you were trying to make!" Chris snapped at Kenta glaring at him.

"Well it ended in a good way and no one got hurt… well the Heracross got hurt when your mom's Houndoom used it's Flamethrower on them. We got lucky there I'll say." Kenta said still holding his smile on his face.

"Yeah you two are lucky mom and I decided to go to the market or who knows what would happen to you guys. The look on both of your faces was really funny though." Alice said with a giggle.

"You'd be saying the opposite if you were being chased by wild Pokémon and Kenta, next time get your honey at the Market." Chris said with a sigh. "So what's your new plan this time Kenta?" and as he asked that Kenta smiled and said.

"Well you know about Professor Rowan right?" Kenta asked with Chris and Alice shaking their heads saying yes.

"Yeah he's the famous Pokémon Professor of Sinnoh. My Dad has most of his books I think." Chris said answering Kenta's question.

"Yeah that's the guy!" Kenta said in an excited tone. "My mom had some news show on this morning and they were doing a story on him saying that he returned from his trip in the Kanto region and that his lab is in Sandgem Town." Kenta started to explain but as he was explaining, Alice leaned over to Chris and whispered to him.

"I have a feeling this is one of his not so thought out plans." She whispered to him, with Chris answered back to her with an annoyed look on his face.

"None of his plans are thought out. If they were my legs wouldn't hurt so much." Chris said as Alice giggled at the comment. He then looked to Kenta and asked "So I have a feeling your plan involves Professor Rowan then?"

"Bingo! Right on the nose best bud!" Kenta said with his excited voice. "Well a thought occurred to me that since he studies Pokémon, he must have lots and lots of Pokémon. So if we go to Sandgem Town and ask him, I bet that he would give us some so we can start our journey!" Kenta finished explaining his plan. "So what you'd think? Greatest plan ever made?"

"Kenta… I see a few problems with your plan that you didn't think about." Chris said with Kenta having a confused look on his face.

"Like what?" he asked Chris, still holding his confused look on his face.

"Well the main problem is getting to Sandgem town, even though it's close to Twinleaf it's going to take us a while to get there and we don't have a Pokémon with us. We'd be attacked by wild Pokémon the second we walked the path to Sandgem Town." Chris said trying to put some sense in his hyperactive friend's head.

Kenta just gave him a toothy grin and said. "I know that, I have a way to get around the wild Pokémon and get to Sandgem town in less than three hours tops." He then turned around to leave but not before he said one last thing to Chris. "Just meet me at route 201 and I'll explain there." And with that he ran out of the house and headed to route 201. There was a few seconds of silence till Alice decided to break it.

"So should I tell mom that you're getting dragged in to one of Kenta's plans again or do you want to tell her?" Alice asked Chris, giggling as she did

With a sigh, Chris started to walk to the kitchen and said. "I'll go ahead and tell her, besides she probably heard the whole conversation with her super hearing anyways." As he walked in to the kitchen, he saw his mother cleaning the dishes from this morning breakfast.

Chris and Alice's mother, Rebecca Somata, was a beautiful woman in her late 40s with long flowing silver hair reaching to her upper back, like Alice's hair but not in a ponytail. She was wearing a lite green blouse, dark blue jeans, and a white and pink apron and slippers on her feet.

Taking a deep breath, Chris said. "Hey mom Kenta and I are going to Lake Verity, he lost his wallet and he thinks that it's there for some reason."

"Oh really? Well from what I heard it seems like the both of you are going to go see Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town to see if he can give you two a Pokémon." Rebecca said as Chris laughed nervously scratching his right cheek.

'_Well I should have known that lie wouldn't work on her_.' Chris thought to himself. "Yeah I was hoping that you didn't hear Kenta's latest plan." He said as his mother turned around, giving her son a warm smile. "So I'm guessing that you're not going to let me go with Kenta then?" Chris asked but was surprised what his mother said.

"Of course you can go with Kenta to Sandgem Town sweetie. Just please try your best not to get attacked by wild Pokémon on your way there, OK?" Rebecca said still holding her warm smile till she saw that Chris was still holding a confused look on his face. "Is something wrong sweetie?"

"Oh no nothing's wrong mom… I'm just surprised you're letting me go to Sandgem Town." Chris said scratching the back of his head. "I thought I was on lookdown from Kenta's last plan so I wasn't expecting you saying I can go." As he said that his mother giggled and patted him on his head.

"Oh don't be silly, you're not in trouble for that. It was a good exercise for Houndoom and you and Kenta didn't get hurt. Isn't that right Doomy?" Rebecca said as she drew her attantion to the fire Pokémon, lazily lying under the family table.

Houndoom was a canine like Pokémon with black fur, an orange muzzle and underbelly and having small bone cuffs around its four legs, a bone like collar and long curved horns on its head. Houndoom just looked up and gave Rebecca a lazy gaze and went back to sleep.

Rebecca just sighed and shook her head at the lazy dark dog Pokémon. "Thanks for agreeing with me." She then turned her attention to Chris and gave him a warm smile. "Anyways I know that if you're there, Kenta might not get into too much trouble."

'_If it's one of his plans then even if I'm there or not, I still see getting chased by wild Pokémon in my future._' Chris thought to himself before saying. "Well if it is ok with you, I better catch up to Kenta before he does something to get him chased… again." He said with a sigh and started to walk out of the kitchen. "I'll probably be back in thirty minutes."

"Ok dear and please try and stay away from wild Pokémon this time." Rebecca said in an ordering tone in her voice but in a jokingly matter.

"I'm not making any promises." Chris said as he left the kitchen and grabbed his black and red backpack near the couch where Alice was sitting, reading her 'Pokémon Now' magazine. As he picked up his backpack, Alice looked up with a curious look on her face.

"Wait, mom said you could go?" She asked her brother as he headed to the door.

Chris looked back at her with a goofy smile and said. "Yeah, and I'm just as shocked as you are but I'm not arguing it. So see ya later sis." He said as he ran out of the door as Alice shrugged it out and went back to her magazine.

"As Miko would say, 'I'll give them ten minutes before wild Pokémon starts chasing them again" Alice said with a giggle as she turned a page in the magazine.

(Five minutes later)

"What's taking Kenta so damn long? He's the first one here most of the time." Chris said as he waited for Kenta at the entrance to route 201. "Well I guess I better go to his house and get him. He probably forgot his backpack and journal again." As he started to head to Kenta's house, he saw his hyperactive friend running right towards him.

"Hey dude sorry I'm late, I forgot my backpack and journal again." Kenta said as Chris just gave him an annoyed look on his face.

"Ya I figured that out Kenta." He said as Kenta just gave him a sheepish smile. "So anyways, what is your big plan to get to Sandgem faster?"

"Hehehe, thanks for asking! Well it's pretty simple really we just have to…" Kenta started but then pause, as to make a dramatic effect. "Run as fast as we can before any wild Pokémon gets us!" he finished, striking some weird pose as Chris fell flat on his face hearing this ridiculous plan.

"That's what you came up with?!" Chris shouted at Kenta as he got up from the ground. "That has to be the worst plan you ever came up with!"

"It's not that bad and besides the way we ran we can outrun any Pokémon that comes to get us. So there's nothing to worry about." Kenta said, trying to both calm down Chris and defending his plan.

"What about flying Pokémon? We can't outrun them Kenta." Chris said; still a little mad about hearing this plan.

"Will just run faster, easy." Kenta said but still seeing the agitated look on his best friends face. "Look I know this isn't the best plan, but come on Chris! This is probably the only way we can get a Pokémon on our own." He said as Chris started to calm down. It took a few seconds of thinking before he finally sighed and said.

"Fine Kenta, let's go with your plan… and once again I get talked into one of your plans again."

Kenta laughed a bit at his friend before he said, "Don't worry Chris, the way we run we can easily get to Sandgem town in at least two hours. Just get ready to run when I say go ok?"

"Fine Kenta… still think this is a dumb plan though." Chris said underneath his breath. It only took a few moments before Chris and Kenta got in to position to start running.

"Ok Chris, on the count of three we start running. One, two, three GO!" Kenta shouted, but before they even left their starting spots, a loud rugged voice of an old man shouted at them.

"Hold it right there!" the voice said as both Chris and Kenta suddenly stop and fell flat on their faces.

As they stared to get up, Chris said in an agitated voice. "Ok, who said that?" and as he asked that they saw an elderly man jogging up to them.

The man looked about 60 years of age, wearing a brown vest with a light blue undershirt, grey pants and black dress shoes. He also had white hair and white mustache and beard. The man had a stern look on his face. "What were you two think you doing? Neither of you don't seem to have a Pokémon between you so could you please explain to me what the meaning of going on this path here?" he asked them as both Chris and Kenta just had a dumbfound looks on their faces.

It was about 40 seconds before Kenta whispered to Chris, "Hey Chris, this old guy looks a lot like Professor Rowan you know?"

"That's because this is Professor Rowan Kenta." Chris said with a blank look on his face.

"It is?! Then what is he doing here then?" Kenta asked but their conversation was cut off when the old Professor started speaking again.

"Ahem, what I'm doing here is none of your concern. Now what were you two doing going on this path without a Pokémon to protect you?"

It took a few moments of silence before Chris decided to speak. "Well we were trying to go and see you in Sandgem town to ask if you can give us a Pokémon…"

"And we decided that we can get to Sandgem town faster if we ran the path here as fast as we could before any wild Pokémon could get us." Kenta finished.

Rowan took this information and went into his own thoughts. '_So they tried to do something as reckless as this so they can see me about getting a Pokémon…Hm what to do? Their world would surly change if they were to meet Pokémon. Would it be right of me to put them on this path?'_ he then returned from his thoughts and looked at the two boys in front of him. "You two. You two truly love Pokémon, do you?" he asked them as both Kenta and Chris gave him a small smile.

"Of course we do sir, it's always been a dream of ours having our own Pokémon like our parents!" Kenta said in an energetic tone in his voice.

"Ya and we also hope we can go on a journey of our own with them and make more friends with Pokémon." Chris added

"Hm, a pair of reckless kids who would do foolish things like going on a path without a Pokémon with them? It worries me what people like that would do with Pokémon." Rowan said as both boys looked down at their feet, trying to think of something to say.

"Uh… well…" Kenta started to say till he suddenly blurts out, "Then give my friend here a Pokémon then instead of me!" as he said this Chris was almost speechless.

"What are you talking about Kenta!?" Chris asked his friend. Of all the things Kenta has said over the years, this was the one thing he thought he never hear from his best friend's mouth.

Kenta jousted looked at him and said. "It was my idea and I don't mind if you get a Pokémon before me, as long as one of use gets a Pokémon then I'll be happy either way. So please sir, give my friend here a Pokémon." Kenta pleaded to the Professor.

Silence fell between them again for a few moments before Rowan gave Kenta a small smile. "How big of you… giving up your chance of getting a Pokémon so that your friend can get one of his own. Hearing this lets me know that the both of you are responsible enough to have your very own Pokémon."

Hearing this gave both boys huge smiles on their faces. "Really?!" they asked in unison with the old man shaking his head yes.

"Yes and I apologize for putting you though that exercise. However! You must promise me to never recklessly put yourself in dangerous situations." He told them as they were rapidly shaking their heads. "Now then… where did I put that briefcase of mine." He said as he was looking for something.

"Wait up professor! You forgot you briefcase at the lake!" a voice shouted as the professor and the two reckless boys looked to see a man about the age of 30 running towards them. The man had pale white skin, green slicked backed hair and wearing a gold color shirt and black pants. When got up to our group he was panting as if he was running a marathon. "Man Professor, for a 60 year old you do walk pretty fast." He said with a small chuckle till he saw Chris and Kenta. "Oh, what's going on here?"

"Aw, there it is thank you Calion." Rowan said as he grabbed the briefcase. "I was about to entrust these two boys here with their own Pokémon." And as he told Calion this, the young man had a shocked look on his face.

"What?! Are you sure about this sir? These are difficult Pokémon to replace." Calion said but jumped a bit as he saw the stern look on Rowan's face.

Closing his eyes, he started to speak. "We exist side by side with Pokémon. There comes a time when people should meet Pokémon and so there is a world to be explored together. For them, today is that time, this place right here." He then turned around with his eyes open and places the briefcase down at the boys' feet. "Go on and choose one of these Pokémon from this briefcase." As he said this, Kenta was practically jumping for joy.

"Man I can't believe this is happening to us! We're getting our first Pokémon!" he shouted as he turned to Chris. "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Go on and pick your partner dude."

"Wait you want me to pick first?" Chris asked in a dumbfound way. Kenta just gave him his famous cheeky smile.

"Hey I'm practically an adult now so it's the grown up thing to do to let you pick first." As he said this Chris just gave him a blanked look.

"Ya dude whatever you say." Chris said as he bent down and opens the briefcase. When it was open he could see three white and red pokeballs. He looked at them carefully till he decided to grab the one in the middle. "Let's see what's inside this one, I got a feeling this one's a winner. Ok I choose you!" he said as he tosses the pokeball in the air and as he did it opened up and a bright light came out of it and hitting the ground and taking shape.

As the light faded, what was in its place was a small penguin like creature with yellow feet and a light blue body. There were two white spots on its chests that seem to look like buttons on a suit and it also looked like it was wearing a cape. It had a circular, blue head with circles around its eyes and a small, yellow beak. There was also light blue marking between his eyes and above its beak. The penguin Pokémon tuned to Chris with a curios look on its face. "Pip?" it said as it tilted its head.

"Sweet, I got a Piplup!" Chris said in an excited tone in his voice. He then looked down at Piplup and with a warm smile said. "Hey there little guy, my names Chris and from this point on, we're partners ok?" and as he told Piplup this, it quickly got rid of its curios look and gave Chris a happy satisfied look on its face. "Piplup Pip!"

"Whoa, you getting a water type as your first Pokémon is shocking. I thought you would get a fire type hehehe." Kenta chuckled a bit as he bent down and grabbed a random pokeball of the remaining two. "Ok time to see what I got! Go pokeball!" he shouted as he toss his ball in the air like how Chris did.

The same thing repeated like how Piplup arrived but a different figure was lazily sleeping. It had the characteristics of a turtle and had primarily green coloration. It's possessed a prominent, yellow lower jaw, and its yellow and green body was covered by a small brown with black trimmed shell and it had a small sapling on the top part of its head.

"Cool I got a turtwig! Nice to meet ya Nice to meet Turtwig, lets become the best team in Sinnoh!" he said to Turtwig who in return just looked at him lazily and went back to sleep, causing the boy to fall flat on his face. "Looks like I'm going to get you in an active mood then hehehe." He said with a sheepish smile.

The Professor and Calion had small smiles, seeing both new trainers and Pokémon meeting for the first time. "Well I might not be happy giving away rare Pokémon like that… but it's always a good thing seeing this. Isn't it professor?" Calion asked as Rowan nodded.

"Yes it is Calion." He then turned his attention to the two boys. "Now that you two have your own Pokémon, doesn't mean you can do reckless things with them, like you they are new to this world and it's both the job of the trainer and Pokémon to help each other in this world. Now is that clear?" he asked them as both of them, holding their respective starter in their arms, with them shaking their heads yes. "Good and if you need any help at all, please don't hesitate to come by my lab. Now come on Calion, we have lots of research to go though." He said as he started to leave.

"Yes professor I'm coming." Calion said as he walked Chris and Kenta but stopped and said to them. "It was a pleasure meeting you two and please take good care of Piplup and Turtwig." But before anything else was said, he turned to see Professor Rowan already 30 feet ahead of him. "Hold up profess or wait of me!" he shouted chasing after the old man.

This just left a sweatdrop on the heads of Chris, Kenta's and Piplup's head seeing that. "Well that was interesting." Chris said as Piplup was shaking its head in agreement. "Piplup."

He then turned to see Kenta had a huge smile on his face looking at Turtwig. "Man I can't believe we have our own Pokémon now! Come on Chris lets head back to town and show our parents!" As Kenta said that, he and Turtwig were gone in a dust of smoke.

"Heh, he'll never change." Chris said, he then looked down at Piplup holding a warm smile and said. "Come on Piplup, let go meet my family, I'm sure Alice is going to love seeing you."

"Piplup!" Piplup said in a cheerful way as Chris headed to his house.

**A.N:** And so here the first chapter of my Pokémon Oc fan fiction! I hope you guys like it so let's head to the two questions I have for you guys. First one is if you guys want to see some charaters from different anime or games in this fiction, like on my poll and if so who would you guys like to see?

Next question is what should I base Chris' team around? By that I mean what types would you like to see Chris use for this story? And also I'm not doing a mono type story so since Piplup is Chris' starter then water I out of the choosing.

But anyways I hope you guys like the story and if you liked this one then cheak out my other stories too if you like and please vote on the poll on my profile and with that please review my story, I would like your guys imput to my stories as always and no flames please.

This is frozenwolf94 blasting off again!


End file.
